You ve Got A Friend in Me
by Serpico1986
Summary: No matter how the situation, Neal and Emma always have each other s back. In this AU/Version of the first half of season 6, Emma confess her iminent death to Neal, instead of Archie


**Despite of the show have ended, i decided to come up with this story, showing a small, but different perspective, about the first half of season 6.**

 **Don´t worry, it´s a CaptainSwan story, but since Neal IS my favorite character, i will keep him alive in all my OUAT stories.**

 **The scene takes place after Emma talked with the oracle, about her possible death.**

 **In case someone is reading this, i hope you like it.**

 **Good Reading to you**

* * *

 **YOU´VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME**

A Rendon afternoon at the town of Storybrok, Sheriff Emma Georgina Swan wandered without destination through the streets, till reach the old pier, where Henry´s wooden castle used to be. She was in shock and very sad actually, an oracle had just told her she was going to die during the final battle to save Storybrook, not only told her that, but also made her watch the scene.

''how I'm going to tell my family I'm going to die?'' she asked herself ''how I'm going to tell Henry or even Killian?'' She gulped, not knowing what to do.

As she approached the pier, she spotted someone fishing alone and checking his watch. It was Neal Cassidy, Henry´s dad and Emma´s first love. She smiled, even after all these time away from each other, the sheriff and the now new owner of the ice cream parlor are still great friends, they helped each other and give support to each other when needed, which was a very good thing, at least for Henry´s sake.

''hey Neal!'' she greeted him ''what are you doing here?''

''hey… I'm waiting for Henry, he said we could fish after he got back from school'' he said ''it´s everything okay? Where´s Hook?''

''Killian is fine, he´s at the station with Dad… can I sit down?''

''sure'' he said

''thanks… how´s Shailene?''

''Shailene is fine, she was going on a job interview today… she thinks no one will employ a fairytale character like her, but I doubt, she have great potential''

''well, tell her I wished good luck'' Emma smiled, but Neal realized something was wrong with her

''Emma, are you okay?''

''yeah, why?'' she tried to hide her emotion.

''you don't seem so well… Don´t tell me you and Hook fought…do you need me to punch him?''

''Neal, stop it, I as told you, Killian and I we´re fine… it´s just…'' she took a deep breath and look at the water sadly

''you can tell me everything Emma, you know that, I promise I will try to help you'' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder

''I'm going to die Neal!'' she said and in response, he looked shocked at her

''what?'' he asked again

''i´m going to die, an oracle told me that a few weeks ago'' she swallow hard ''in the final battle, I will die, to save everyone…I saw it''

''Hook know this?'' he asked suddenly

''no'' she said ''I don´t know how to tell him…anyone for that matter, I think I can handle this alone''

''Emma, are you nuts? You will never handle this alone, you have everyone to help you…and yes, I think you should tell Hook about it.''

''Neal, please, you´re the only one I telling tis, please, don't tell anyone, I beg you''

''hey, you don´t need to beg, I'm not going to tell anyone, but I need you to do this, they will be hurried about you… Snow, Charming… everyone''

''i know, but you can keep this secret for a little bit?'' she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

''sure I will… and this time, not even Pinocchio will tell me not to do this'' he said making her laugh ''you´ve got a friend in me Emma… I mean, we may have followed different path, but I really do care very much about you and if you want, I can help you tell everyone about the prophecy, although we will fight for that never happens'' Neal assures her.

''thanks for your support Neal, I hope I can count on you this time'' she whispered.

''you don´t have to worry about that, for sure, we´re here for you;'' Neal said as he spot Henry making the way toward them.

_/_

After going back home later that evening, Emma seemed a bit more relaxed. Regardless their future, or what they did in the past, she was glad to sill have Neal around, as he made her feel even better.

 **END**


End file.
